


A Dare And Only One Truth

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Snogging, Tosh is still the one that ships Janto the most, Truth or Dare, or college/university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto didn't know why he had accepted to play this stupid game, but he knew Tosh would have to pay. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dare And Only One Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Idea 'for some reason our teacher thought it’d be amazing to go on a field trip and after she went to sleep some jock thought it’d be even more amazing to play truth or dare and now my best friend betrayed me and dared me to make out with you, the person i’ve been lowkey in love with for a year’ au (Torchwood/aliens do not exist)

Ianto had shrugged when asked to play truth or dare, mostly because he knew no one would ask him anything. But now everyone was staring at him because this stupid, _stupid_ girl had chosen him. Yes, Tosh might be his best friend, but right now, he hated her. And as he didn't want anyone to know anything personal about him, he had chosen dare, which had been the second error of the evening. Third of the day if he counted not pretending to be sick to avoid the field trip organised by the school. The teacher had been long gone to sleep and some stupid boy had thrown the idea of this game. Of course, he was the guy everyone loved, so everyone had agreed.

“Okay. I dare you to kiss Jack!” She said without a hesitation, and Ianto's first thought was to wonder since when she had waited for an opportunity like this one.

His second thought, and reaction, was panic. What? Kiss Jack? Like, here? Now? In front of everyone?

“French kiss is way funnier!” Someone said, and everyone agreed. And Ianto had already killed Tosh eight times in his mind by now.

Everyone but Jack. Jack Harkness, the very same guy he was in love for God knew how long, and he had to kiss him. And yes, he had to, because he would never refuse a dare, and yeah, it actually was a good opportunity, though everyone watching wasn't how he would have preferred it. But he would probably never have another occasion. Jack was pretty popular while Ianto clearly wasn't, which certainly led to differences and a pretty obvious and big “never” for Ianto's hopes.

He looked at Jack, to see if it was okay for him, and saw him nodding as their eyes met. They both smiled and Ianto stood up to crouch beside Jack. Well, he should seize the opportunity and enjoy the moment, right?

His heart pounding too loudly against his ears as he put his hand behind Jack's neck and leaned on. Ianto pulled back as soon as their lips touched, the feeling of Jack's mouth against his sending a shiver throughout his entire body.

“That wasn't a french kiss,” Jack whispered so only Ianto could hear him.

Someone behind them said the same thing aloud and Ianto looked down, ashamed, heavily blushing.

Jack laughed, and they were damned too close so Ianto felt his breath leave his body and he leaned on again, not able to resist the urge to kiss that perfect smile away.

He felt Jack's hand brushing his arm until fingers got lost in his hair. Ianto was quite shy in his kiss, but Jack seemed to know what he was doing, and how to properly kiss, as he gently pressed his tongue against Ianto's closed lips. Ianto parted them and the feeling of Jack's tongue against his sent a new shiver down his spine. They kissed for a long time, maybe too long, breathing through the nose to hold the moment a little longer, but they soon had to pulled back, and they did at the same time.

Ianto nervously laughed when a high-pitched voice shouted it was a hell of a kiss, and actually pretty hot, which received some “fuck yeah” as answers from a few.

He stared at Jack's eyes for a while, one of their hand still on the other's hair, and smiled when he saw Jack had a huge satisfying smile on.

When he finally sat back down at his place next to Tosh, who totally gently elbowed him, he quickly proposed a dare and spend the rest of the game staring at Jack, not even looking away when Jack stared back at him, as he would usually do.

Jack didn't look away, until someone called his name. With a smile, he chose truth.

“Are you feeling anything for anyone lately?”

Jack scoffed, then realised he had to be honest with his answer. He shrugged and looked at Ianto again. Ianto looked away this time, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Yeah,” Jack eventually said, and Ianto had to look at him despite his disappointment.

He was surprised to see that Jack was still staring at him. He threw him a questioning look that Jack ignored, turning to someone else to keep the game going. As soon as the person had finished, Jack looked at Ianto again and winked at him, Ianto blushing again.

That man really did something to him, and that had to stop. And why was he winking at him? It was so overwhelming and painful.

 

The game didn't last for long, slowly dying out as people chose Truth more and more often so they wouldn't have to move, and others took too long to find a question or a dare. Tosh had given up at the same time as others to go to sleep, but Ianto had stayed, not really in the mood for sleep. When they officially stopped the game, three or four students were still out, and Ianto stood up.

“Where are you going?” Someone he occasionally talked to asked.

“Just for a walk, I'll be back soon,” Ianto answered and walked away from the tents, but not too far, not entirely reassured in the dark night.

“I thought you just wanted to pee,” a voice soon disturbed him in his contemplation of the night sky.

“I only needed some quiet,” Ianto answered with a shrug.

He then turned his head to see Jack, and maybe, just maybe, his breath got caught up in his throat. Jack just stood there, hands in his pockets, looking at the stars too. Ianto first looked back at them, then glanced at Jack tentatively, before staring at him without shame.

“I have to say,” Jack said after a while, still not looking at him. “You're a damn good kisser,” he continued, staring right into Ianto's eye, and his heart sank a little bit.

God, love could be painful sometimes.

“You're not bad yourself,” he said with what was supposed to be a smile, but couldn't bring himself to have one.

They stared at each other for a while, and Ianto knew he shouldn't be, because he was just hurting his own feelings by looking at the man he loved for a while now. But Jack pulled his hands out of his pockets so fast Ianto didn't see them, though he could feel them on his face, and he crashed their lips together soon enough, hushing the noise of surprise Ianto was about to make. Instead, he sighed against his mouth and groaned when their tongues met for the second time that night. Jack's hands were strongly holding him as he pressed his body against Ianto's. Not that Ianto complained or pulled away. Instead, he ran his hands down his back and stopped at his waist, bringing their bodies even closer, seeking for any physical contact with someone he had wanted and loved for far too long.

They broke apart to breath, and Ianto bit at his already swollen lip. _Shit_ , he thought, remembering where they were and who Jack was.

“God this feels so good,” Jack whispered against his mouth, and Ianto couldn't have said it better.

They kissed again, but Jack then proceeded in kissing every inch of Ianto's skin he could, and kissed his jaw, his hands now clenched on his shirt. He kissed his skin all the way to his neck and Ianto gasped, turning his head to give him a better access. Ianto ran his hands back up to put them in his hair, tightening his grip and gasping every time Jack would find a weak spot. The feeling was way too overwhelming and certainly not healthy because his heart was racing way too fast in his chest, but Ianto didn't care, Jack was here, in his arms, driving him crazy just by kissing that sensitive spot behind his ear. He inhaled deeply when Jack's fingers found their way beneath his shirt and arched his back because his fingers were so cold.

He almost choked from the lack of air when Jack put a hand on his belt, and Ianto tightened his grip on both Jack's hair and his shoulder.

“Jack... Jack stop...”

“Why? You want this...” He whispered against his ear, gently biting at it, and Ianto found it very hard to concentrate and form words with any coherence.

“I... Of course I want but... We can't...”

“I want it too, God, I've been dying to do that for months, don't tell me to stop now.”

And Ianto groaned when he sucked at his skin on a weak spot, probably living a mark, and Ianto cursed because it was really hard to fight back something he had been keeping (almost) secret for so long.

“Please... They'll hear us.”

“Screw them.”

Jack so kindly stroked his back and kissed him so lightly, that Ianto lost all his will, and, yeah, _screw them_ , he thought as he deepened the kiss, Jack smiling under it. The stress he had been feeling over someone catching them disappeared and a pleasant feeling replaced it, spreading in all his body, sending shivers down his spine, and his legs and his entire body. His heart seemed to implode in his chest as they were desperately kissing, reaching for the other's belt, fingers brushing every now and then until Jack caught both his hands in his and rest his forehead against his, panting heavily to catch his breath.

“Wait.”

Ianto growled, because _seriously_ , now he was supposed to wait? Jack backed away enough to avoid Ianto's eager lips that didn't seem to get enough of Jack. Finally, Ianto sighed and opened his eyes to meet Jack's.

“What?”

“I just want to make sure you want this.”

“Of course I want,” he whispered.

“No, I mean... I like you, Ianto. I... I don't want this to be quick, and done as soon as it happened. I mean...”

“God will you just shut up and kiss me? Yeah, I like you too, but right now, I can't talk about this, so please, tomorrow, or... Or take a step back 'cause I just can't--”

He never finished his sentence as Jack kissed him once again, and let go of the pressure on his hands, even though Ianto let them for a while in his, loving the feeling of their entwined fingers.

 


End file.
